Horror Movie
by Nyaanyaarin
Summary: Rin and Maki spending their weekend together watching a horror movie...


**Rin and Maki spending their weekend together watching a horror movie...**

* * *

That afternoon, Rin and Maki walking home after shopping for their dinner.

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan, after dinner, what you want to do?" Rin asked suddenly to Maki.

Maki turned and frowned hearing Rin question just now.

"Hhmm. I have no idea. Maybe just reading a book or watching TV. Why?" Said Maki then asked back to Rin.

"Eehh? How about watching a film? My friend had lend me his dvd. He said that the film was really exciting. Would you Maki-chan?" Rin replied showing her pleading eyes.

"Sounds good. What film?" Maki said look interested.

Rin smiled knowing Maki interested at her offer.

"If I not mistaken it's horror movie. I didn't know anyway." Rin frowned.

"Horror?" Maki raised her eyebrows.

"Uunn. It doesn't matter right?"

"W-well, what could I do right? it's better than nothing to watch, too."

"Yeay! Thanks Maki-chan!" Rin shouted and jumped in excitement.

"Haha. What are you thanking for?" Maki replied smiling because her girlfriend's behavior.

* * *

After dinner, and taking a bath, Maki preparing their snack for watch a film later, while Rin still in the bathroom.

 _'Horror Film like what that Rin borrow?'_ Maki thought.

And without Maki knowing, Rin who just out from the bathroom, kneeling at her side, taking some snacks that she already prepares.

"Uwaahh, Maki-chan! This is delicious!" Rin shouted enjoying the snacks that she had eat.

Maki was surprised and jumped back as Rin shouted because the snack just now. And Rin just grinned seeing Maki surprised like that.

"Ueehh Rin! Don't startle me like that! And what are you doing?!" Maki shouted while slapping Rin shoulder.

"Hm? Eating the snacks nyaa~"

"Mou! At least dry your hair! You are wetting the carpet!" Maki scolding Rin because Rin is not drying her hair after out of the shower. Some water dripping from her hair that still wet.

"Just a little nyaa~ Maki-chan stingy." Said Rin pouted.

Maki just grunted annoyed because of Rin.

"And where's the dvd Rin?" asked Maki.

"Ah, wait. Rin will pick it in the bag." Answer Rin as she stood up and ran to her room to take the dvd.

A few seconds passed and Rin is back bringing the dvd.

"This is the dvd, Maki-chan." Said Rin, handing the dvd to Maki, then ran to the porch to hanging her towel after drying her hair.

Maki receive it. She look at the cover and read the synopsis on the back cover.

"Hm. Oh it's _Annabelle_? Rin are you already drying your hair?" Asked Maki without releasing her eyes from the dvd that she holding.

"Haaaiii~" said Rin.

Maki tilted her head, seeing Rin who already sit on her side. Then her hand ruffled Rin hair to make sure that her hair already dry or not.

"Ah, Maki-chan! Don't messing up my hair!" Rin grumbled, slapped Maki hand who still ruffled her hair.

"Good. I'll insert the dvd now." Answer Maki headed to the dvd player and putting in the dvd. Then she crawled back toward Rin, sitting in front of her, leaned her head on Rin chest and Rin wrapped her arms on Maki waist, resting her head on the top of Maki's head.

* * *

A few minutes passed after the film played, and Rin already looks so bored. And she is grumbling about borrowing the wrong dvd.

"Aaahh. The films are boring. Looks like i borrowing the wrong dvd nyaa." Rin snorted.

"Its your own fault Rin for not check it first before borrowed it." Maki replied while eating the snacks.

"I just think that the film will be exciting nyaa."

"Ssssttt Rin be quite. Just watch the film already."

And Rin start grumbling during the movie played.

* * *

40 minutes since the film played, the scenes began tensing. Maki clutched on Rin shirt tightly. Rin who was eating snacks turned to Maki. Maki face looks strained because the film.

"Maki-chan, are you scared?" Asked Rin surprising Maki.

"Ah! Just a little." Maki muttered. Her grip tightened on Rin shirt.

Then suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Ack! Aaauuuuhhh…"

Maki closed her eyes as she screamed when the film showing a little girl who suddenly turns into a horrible woman while running toward to the other woman. Maki didn't realize that Rin still resting her chin on top of her head. And when she shouted, suddenly her head punching Rin chin and Rin surprised by it. And then Rin felt pain on her chin and her mouth.

Rin immediately grabbed the tv remote that was not far from her hands, turn off the TV, then rolling around holding her chin because the pain.

Maki opened her eyes when what she hear is Rin voice groaning in pain, and not a sound from the tv because Rin already shut off the TV.

"R-Rin?" Called Maki shaking as she turned to Rin.

"Nngghh!" Rin replied, trying to sit.

"Rin! What are you doing?" Said Maki helping Rin sat.

"My chin! Hurt! You are punching my chin with your head!"

"Ah really? I'm sorry Rin. I didn't mean to punching your chin."

After a while, Rin felt her chin is not so painful anymore. But Rin still rubbing it to relieve the pain.

"Ooowww. We better sleep right now, Maki-chan. You look so scared. " Groaned Rin as she turned to Maki.

"O-okay. I agreed." Maki replied agreeing.

* * *

And that night was a night that seemed very long and scary for Maki. Maki tried to calm down to be able to sleep, but the scene when a little girl who suddenly turns into a horrible woman still haunting her mind. Maki turned toward Rin and Rin looks already asleep.

Rin actually just closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But she couldn't because Maki is too noisy.

"Maki-chan. Are you can't sleep?" Rin whispered as she opened her eyes to see Maki.

"Uumm. The movie still scares me." Maki replied shaking.

"Ah is that so?"

Rin got up, sat down as she looked at Maki. Maki who still lying, followed her to sit.

"I thought the movie was not too scary. But it can make Maki-chan couldn't sleep nyaa." Rin muttered softly but Maki can still heard it.

"I-I thought its not really that scared. I don't know if it's had surprising scene like that mou." Maki argued tried to avoid from Rin perception.

"Every horror movie is definitely have such startling scene like that Maki-chan. And isn't Maki-chan said that she is not scared? Until screaming like that and headed my chin." Rin joked, grinning at Maki.

"Aaahh that is..." grumbling Maki as she bowed her head.

Rin just chuckled seeing Maki reaction.

"And I think it is not too scary if its compared with angry Maki-chan."

"W-what?!" Maki glared at Rin and hit Rin shoulder.

It makes Rin laugh.

"Pppfftt. Hahaha…"

"Mou Rin! Don't laugh!"

"Because, Maki-chan, are scared... untill like that nyaa ... ppfffttt hahahaha." Rin laughing, remembering when Maki screamed.

"Mou Rin!"

"Ahahahahaha."

Rin threw her body into bed with her arms outstretched. Maki just snorted, then lay down, put her head on Rin hand, cuddling on Rin. And Rin only smiled because of it.

"Rin didn't think that Maki-chan can be so scared, too."

"Don't say that ..." Maki pouted.

"But Rin loved it. Maki-chan looks cute when scared like that." Rin replied as she turned and hugged Maki's head, stroking her hair.

"Oh really?" Said Maki muttered.

"Mmhh. Maki-chan, are you still scared?"

"No, not really."

The air became silent, and only their breathing voice that they could hear.

"Nee Maki-chan ..."

"Hhmm?"

"No kiss for me?" Asked Rin suddenly.

"H-ha? W-what you say?" Said Maki stammered because Rin silly question.

"Well, because Maki-chan was very noisy tonight, and I couldn't sleep because of it." Rin said smirking.

"Who's fault for make me can't sleep tonight?"

"And who's said that she is not scared?"

"Jezz…"

Maki just snorted as Rin said that. And Rin certainly won't be quiet till she get what she wants. Grumbling, Maki shut Rin lips who still smirking with her own lips, enjoying the kissing for a moment, then pulled out as Rin start giggling like idiot.

"Tha-thats enough, right? Now go back to sleep." Maki replied, bowed her head avoiding the eye contact. Her face was flushed.

"Nyaa~ Good night Maki-chan~" said Rin who still giggling as she kissed Maki forehead and went back to sleep while hugging Maki.

"Hhmm. Good night." Maki murmured softly and hugged Rin back.

* * *

 **Well done for this one!**

 **haha**

 **cant stop laughing while writing this fic...**

 **sorry for bad grammar, or bad for anything...**

 **cz im bad after all, haha**

 **and the end...**

 **give me your review...**


End file.
